Ce qu'il aurait voulu
by ginny374
Summary: TRADUCTION. Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime est la pire façon d'avoir le coeur brisé. Mais l'amour ne peut jamais vraiment être perdu. EXB TENTATION. Même lorsque la mort nous menace, il y a toujours une étincelle d'espoir. Bella la suivra-t-elle? Lisw
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous!

Ici Ginny374 et je vous arrive avec une toute nouvelle traduction. Les véritables auteurs sont Ben et Allie, deux californiens qui adorent Twilight. Leur pseudo : cALLIEfornia BENches. Cette fic est vraiment formidable et il y a une suite qui est encore mieux. On ne voit pas beaucoup Edward dans la première partie, mais vous verrez qu'il est là. Lisez s'il vous plait. Vous verrez, c'est VRAIMENT super.

**Préface**

J'étais morte. Ça, j'en étais certaine. Chaque soupir réduisait un peu plus mon corps en cendre. Sans vie. Et ce moment de ma vie qui avait été si mouvementée était facilement le plus périlleux que j'avais jamais enduré. Plus encore que le studio de ballet, dont je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir.

Et en même temps, ce ne l'était pas. J'étais balancée par-dessus leurs épaules, bâillonnée, les yeux bandés et des bras de fers se resserraient sur mon estomac. À chaque pas, mon assaillant continuait de raffermir sa prise sur moi. Mais la situation n'était pas impossible.

Je pouvais m'en sortir. Je pouvais me battre. Même dans mon état, je pouvais me dégager et créer une diversion.

Mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Il était parti. Hors de ce monde et hors de ma vue. Tout effort destiné à m'échapper était parti. Depuis longtemps. Ma volonté m'avait quittée en même temps que sa peau sur la mienne.

Nous tournâmes dans un couloir. Même mes instincts s'étaient ligués contre moi et avaient compté chaque pas et chaque tournant de mon voyage. Je n'allais pas laisser la raison se mettre en travers de mon chemin cette fois. J'allais faire face à la douleur avec chaque petite parcelle de fierté qu'il me restait. Pas de larmes ou de cris. Un sourire, peut-être.

J'allais mourir. Et c'était en son nom. En leur nom. La mort m'accueillerait à bras ouvert lorsque mes yeux se poseraient sur son sombre visage. Et derrière elle se tiendrait un ange encore plus brillant que le soleil se reflétant sur sa poitrine. Je serais chez moi.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, ainsi que mon rêve, dur et lent.

- Nous sommes là, di la voix perçante. La mort se trouve derrière cette porte.

Avec cela, j'entendis un long grincement ponctué de silence. Le bandeau tomba de mes yeux, m'aveuglant de lumière.

Puis, je fus poussée dans la cellule, la porte se referma.


	2. À découvert

Salut! Maintenant, vous devez tous vous demander de quoi parle cette fic… je vais un peu démystifier les choses (tout en les gardant un peu mystérieuses!) Ça se passe durant New Moon, quand Alice et Bella sont en Italie pour sauver Edward. Le reste, vous verrez ce qu'il en est. Gardez toujours en tête que c'est un Edward/Bella et que malgré les apparences, tout n'est pas perdu… mais à vos mouchoirs, par ce que le début n'est pas très rose. J'ai pleuré en traduisant…

_P.S. les mots en italique appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai pas tentation avec moi, donc la traduction n'est pas exactement la même que celle des romans… après tout, traduire est un art!_

**OOO**

**Chapitre 1 : À découvert**

Le soleil était insupportablement haut dans le ciel. Dieu devait se moquer de moi; Il semblait volontairement rendre la météo parfaite pour qu'Edward réussisse à mettre fin à a vie éternelle. Il se jouait de moi depuis un bout de temps d'ailleurs. Être dans l'impossibilité de le voir ou de le toucher ou de respirer son odeur était déjà une trop grande torture qui avait durée des mois. Et le Ciel en rajoutait en lui faisant croire que j'étais morte.

_J'aurais probablement dû regarder par la fenêtre quand, d'abord, la ville de Florence et, ensuite, le paysage de la Toscane sont apparus furtivement. C'était la première la première fois que je voyageais et peut-être aussi la dernière. _Pour une fois, j'étais trop absorbée par mes pensées pour comprendre pleinement pourquoi Alice accélérait la voiture. Pas que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit. Le plus tôt je pouvais sauver Edward, le plus tôt je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras et plus facile serait la guérison de cette douleur dans ma poitrine.

Ma douleur. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois que mon esprit passait tant de temps sans penser au trou béant qui se trouvait à la place de mon cœur depuis des mois. Je me moquais un peu de moi-même. Comme c'était ironique de constater comment Edward était si près de la mort alors que mon cœur brisé était si près de se réparer. Encore une fois, Edward me faisait cet effet-là. Il réussissait toujours à me remettre sur pied. Même quand il n'était pas vraiment là.

Le temps passait trop vite maintenant. Par chance, le petit lutin qui conduisait avançait très bien malgré la circulation peu fluide.

_- Il compte toujours faire cela à midi? vérifiai-je._

_- Oui. Il a décidé d'attendre. Et ils l'attendent aussi._

_- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire._

_Elle garda ses yeux sur la route - l'aiguille de l'indicateur de vitesse était loin à droite de la limite autorisée._

_- Tu n'as rien à faire. Il faut seulement qu'il te voie avant d'entrer dans la lumière de soleil. Et il doit te voir avant de m'apercevoir._

_- Comment allons-nous faire cela?_

_- Je vais faire en sorte que tu te retrouve le plus près de lui possible, puis tu courras dans la direction que je t'indiquerai._

_J'hochai la tête._

_- Essaie de ne pas trébucher, ajouta-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour une commotion cérébrale aujourd'hui._

_Je grognai. Ce serait tout-à-fait moi – tout ruiner, détruire le monde, dans un moment de maladresse._

Le cadran semblait se diriger rapidement vers midi et, chaque minute pendant laquelle le temps continuait d'avancer, je paniquais un peu plus. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver? Pourquoi avais-je dû faire quelque chose d'aussi ridiculement stupide que de sauter d'une falaise? Et seule en plus! Si seulement j'avais été assez intelligente pour amener quelqu'un – n'importe qui – avec moi, rien de tout cela ne serait un problème maintenant. Ce serait entièrement de ma faute si Edward se mettait en plein soleil et éblouissait la foule avec sa peau scintillante. Ce serait de ma faute si Edward mourait et que les Cullen perdaient un fils. Leur fils. Mon Edward.

Je retins les larmes que je barricadais derrière mes yeux depuis déjà des heures. Quelqu'un devait être fort et garder espoir. Alice sacrifiait déjà sa vie pour sauver Edward. Elle avait dit au revoir à Jasper. Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de tout risquer pour Edward. Je fixai mes yeux sur la route devant moi et Alice me pointa du doigt une colline fortifiée qui menait à une ville. Volterra.

_Nous commençâmes notre ascension et la route était de plus en plus congestionnée. Alors que nous montions plus haut, les voitures devenaient trop rapprochées pour qu'Alice puisse se faufiler habilement entre elles. _Les véhicules étaient collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la ville. Pendant que nous nous approchions, je voyais des voitures se stationner sur le côté et des gens sortir pour faire le reste du chemin à pied. Cela me paraissait normal. Mais quand nous arrivâmes à l'intersection, je pus voir un stationnement plein et une foule de gens qui marchaient jusqu'aux portes. Pas de chance, personne n'avait le droit d'y aller en voiture.

_- Alice, sifflai-je._

_- Je sais._

L'immense foule grouillait à l'entrée comme des fourmis devant une fourmilière. Nous avancions à une vitesse d'escargot et je devins vite impatiente. Je m'avançai dans mon siège. Ma ceinture de sécurité était pressée contre mon cou, mais j'étais bien trop inquiète pour y porter attention. Je remarquai, par contre, que mes ongles tapotaient fortement le tableau de bord quand Alice se pencha en avant et mis une main de marbre glacée sur la mienne pour l'arrêter de gigoter. Je mis ma main sur mon genou avant de commencer à replier mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_- Bella, dit Alice d'une voix basse et dure. Je ne peux pas voir ce que les gardes décideront – si le plan ne fonctionne pas, tu devras y aller seule. Il va falloir que tu coures. Continue toujours de demander où se trouve le Palazzo del Priori, la tour de l'horloge, et cours dans la direction qu'ils te montreront. Ne te perds pas._

J'acquiesçai abruptement et répétai le nom plusieurs fois dans ma tête, essayant de le mémoriser.

_- Edward sera sous l'horloge, au nord de la place publique. Il y a une ruelle étroite sur la droite et il se tiendra dans l'ombre de la tour. Tu dois attirer son attention avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'exposer au soleil, expliqua-t-elle._

À travers la fenêtre, je levai les yeux vers le soleil. Il semblait déjà être au zénith. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour détester autant une partie de notre système solaire. Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à regarder l'heure, mais le soleil en disait suffisamment; il me restait peu de temps.

La voiture repartit et je vis Alice contourner l'homme qui dirigeait la circulation hors du stationnement rempli à rebord. Le choc était écrit sur son visage quand nous passâmes devant lui, ce qui se transforma vite en colère. Il nous le montra clairement en nous criant dessus dans une langue étrangère et _en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens pour empêcher la voiture derrière nous de suivre notre mauvais exemple._

L'autre garde nous lança un regard curieux tandis que nous ralentissions devant lui et le portail verrouillé. Pendant qu'Alice orientait la voiture pour qu'elle soit dans l'ombre, elle farfouilla sur la banquette arrière et sortit un long gant marron qu'elle mis et déroula jusqu'au haut de son coude.

L'impatience me menait à bout. Alice descendit rapidement la vitre à moitié et l'œil du garde fut vite attiré par la beauté qui se trouvait à quelques mètres.

_- Je suis désolé, il n'y a que les tours guidés qui sont admis dans la ville, mademoiselle, dit-il avec un très lourd accent._

Alice sourit d'un air radieux, éblouissant le pauvre homme. Intérieurement, je roulai les yeux. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'éblouir cet homme. Nous étions présentement sur la corde raide. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge dans l'espoir qu'Alice arrêterait de faire l'idiote. Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir. Mon expression hébétée attira enfin son attention. Je roulais quand même intérieurement les yeux. Parfois, les vampires pouvaient vraiment en faire trop.

_- C'est une visite privée, dit Alice avec un sourire alléchant._

_Elle prit sa main, posée sur la fenêtre, et l'attira dans la voiture. Elle mit quelque chose dans sa paume et referma ses doigts autour de l'objet._

_Son visage était abasourdi quand il récupéra sa main et vit le gros paquet de billets qu'il tenait maintenant. Le compte devait être d'environ mille dollars._

_- C'est une blague? bafouilla-t-il._

_Le sourire d'Alice était aveuglant._

_- Seulement si vous trouvez cela drôle._

Il semblait mener un vrai débat en lui-même alors qu'il fixait l'argent et Alice. Il commença à secouer lentement la tête et évita de regarder la voiture. Il secoua la tête plus vigoureusement. Presque instantanément, l'air suffisant et séduisant d'Alice s'effaça; elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Je me préparai au pire. Peut-être qu'Edward était déjà sorti de l'ombre. Je sentis mes défenses se briser de nouveau. Et ce foutu trou se creuser encore plus qu'avant.

- Non, je suis désolé; je ne peux pas vous laisser passer. Peut-être si cet argent n'est pas de la fausse monnaie, mais…, commença-t-il a marmonner dans un langage que je ne comprenais pas. Je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois en lui rendant sa liasse de billets.

Alice pris rapidement l'argent et remonta la fenêtre. Une concentration extrême sur le visage, un silence de mort avait pris possession de la Porsche jaune. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir crier à plein poumons et ruer mon siège de coups. Nous perdions du temps. Précieux, du temps précieux que nous gaspillions à rester assis en silence dans la voiture. Avant que j'aie le temps de me rebeller, Alice me lança un regard dissuasif. En une seconde, son expression changea dut tout au tout.

Les mains d'Alice se resserrèrent en un poing.

- Vas-y, Bella. On ne peut pas entrer. Vas-y.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. La porte s'ouvrit et j'étais sortie avant qu'elle n'eut fini de prononcer la dernière phrase. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour regarder Alice se fondre dans l'ombre. Je ne pris pas le temps de refermer la portière derrière moi.

- Palazzo dei Priori! me cria-t-elle alors que je me dépêchais d'entrer dans la ville.

Je n'avais pas réalisé la force du vent avant qu'il ne vienne me pincer les joues. Les gens autour de moi agrippaient leurs chapeaux pour les empêcher de s'envoler. Je soupirai avec frustration. Je courus aussi vite que possible; je me sentais comme un rat de laboratoire qui court dans un labyrinthe et qui essaie de trouver le morceau de fromage qui est au bout du chemin. Je devais trouver mon fromage. Le magnifique fromage au bout du labyrinthe.

- Palazzo dei Priori? criai-je à un groupe de spectateurs.

Ils ne répondirent en italien, mais pointèrent à droite. Je courus dans la direction qu'ils m'avaient indiquée, même s'ils continuaient de parler. La foule ne rendait pas la circulation trop difficile; elle était assez espacée pour me permettre de faire des zigzags à travers les gens sans être inconfortable. Je pris la direction du Palazzo dei Priori.

- Perdono! m'exclamai-je.

C'était plutôt bizarre d'utiliser un mot que j'avais entendu dans The Godfather. Mais le mot sembla faire son effet. La foule s'écartait de ma course maladroite vers la tour de l'horloge. Je continuai donc de scander ce mot, attrapant en cours de route quelques commentaires désobligeants sur ce qui était probablement mon horrible accent italien.

Enfin, je pus voir la grande horloge ornée au milieu de la place. Elle n'était pas si difficile à remarquer; les gravures sur les bords étaient magnifiques et ses dessins complexes amenaient la plupart de la foule qui se tenait à proximité à reluquer sont architecture. Si je n'avais pas été si désespérée de sauver Edward, les jolis motifs de la tour auraient tout de suite capturé mon attention dans cette place bondée.

Après avoir poussé et poussé, je réussi à trouver une corniche où me mettre et, avec un peu d'espoir, sonder les centaines de personnes qui étaient positionnées au pied de la tour de l'horloge. Je grimpai un peu sur les côtés avec méfiance. Je n'allais pas laisser la Bella-qui-attire-les-accidents soudainement prendre le dessus et ruiner les minces chances que j'avais de retrouver Edward. Pas très sûre de mon équilibre, je me levai. Je fus immédiatement découragée de constater à quel point la place était grande. J'étais étonnée d'avoir réussi à me rendre ici si vite. Pendant que je sondais la foule le plus assidument possible, je paniquais devant l'immense surface que mes yeux devraient couvrir en peu de temps. Je portai bientôt mon attention vers les endroits sombres, qui étaient malheureusement ceux qui étaient les plus denses (la majorité des gens étaient des touristes peu habitués à la chaleur). Le soleil brûlant rendait encore plus difficile de regarder sans être aveugler. À la hâte, je jetai ma main devant mes yeux pour me protéger des rayons de lumière aveuglante.

Ça prendrait des minutes pour fouiller la foule avec attention sur toute la longueur du square. Je n'avais pas plusieurs minutes. Je regardai l'heure par-dessus mon épaule : 11:53. J'avais sept minutes pour retrouver Edward. Sans attendre, je commençai les recherches.

La sueur coulait sur mon front et dans mon cou à cause de la chaleur, annonçant un futur coup de soleil. J'avais fait la moitié de la place maintenant, sans succès. Je commençais à réfléchir à plusieurs moyens de faire qu'Edward me remarque. Je pouvais hurler son nom. Il m'entendrait et saurait que je n'étais pas morte. Mais qu'en serait-il des Volturi? Alice avait mentionné qu'ils le surveillaient. Si je choisissais de crier et d'annoncer haut et fort ma présence, cela réglerait peut-être le problème d'Edward, mais ma connaissance des êtres surnaturels serais également découverte. Non. Il devait y avoir un moyen de nous sauver tous les deux. Je continuai d'étirer le cou et de chercher mon ange aux cheveux de bronze. Ma nuque était en feu. Mais la douleur n'était rein comparée à ce trou dans mon cœur. Ni non plus à ma nécessité de trouver Edward.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas encore sentie? Y avait-il trop de gens pour qu'il puisse reconnaître mon odeur? Il était 11:57 et je ne l'avais toujours pas trouvé. Les larmes que j'avais si méticuleusement restreintes coulaient librement et gâchaient ma vision et mes chances d'apercevoir Edward. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me voir? Le temps que nous avions passé séparés avait-il assombri sa façon de percevoir ma présence? Ne m'aimait-il donc pas? Non. Il devait avoir pour moi au moins un peu d'affection. Il se suicidait pour moi pour l'amour du ciel! Mais cela n'empêcha pas la crevasse dans mon cœur de s'élargir.

11:58. Je haletais, tentant de trouver l'air dont mes poumons avaient besoin pour entretenir les sanglots qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je tremblais et, avec chaque vibration, cette satané fissuré devenait plus grande. _Edward, _continuai-je de penser. _Où es-tu? Je t'aime. Ne me blesse pas comme ça._ Je pourrais supporter d'être loin de lui, mais pas cela. Sa mort signifierait une séparation permanente, définitive. Mon cœur était déjà effondré après ce jour dans la forêt. Mais il était encore en vie à ce moment-là, cela ralentissait toujours un peu l'agrandissement du trou. Lui parti pour toujours, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance d'empêcher ce trou d'exploser. Et l'homme que j'aimais ne reviendrait jamais. Je n'avais rien. Aucune chance d'aimer encore un jour. Ne plus jamais rire. Rien.

Un dernier souffle d'espoir s'empara de mon être. Peut-être qu'il saurait que j'étais là si je me mettais de nouveau en danger. Je l'avais entendu dans ma tête durant les derniers mois. Peut-être m'entendrait-il aussi. Mais je savais que cette tentative serait futile. Non seulement je me blesserais, mais Edward ne m'entendrait pas. J'avais comme un bâillon sur les lèvres. Je seul son que je pouvais produire maintenant était un râle pénible destiné à respirer à travers les larmes qui m'obstruaient la gorge. Une supplication silencieuse pour qu'il survive.

Pourquoi devais-je absolument être différente? Si j'avais été normale, il aurait pu entendre mes pensées et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devais-je souffrir? Les larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues obstruaient complètement ma vision au point où j'en étais. Et je pouvais déjà deviner midi qui n'était qu'à quelques moments seulement de nous. J'avais perdu. Et quand c'est une question de vie ou de mort, il n'y a ni seconde chance ni retour en arrière.

Soudainement, je vis une mèche de cheveux bronze à travers les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Rapidement, j'essuyai mon visage du dos de la main pour enlever les larmes qui m'empêchaient de voir clairement. J'avançai la tête et je scannai foule et soleil pour retrouver cette couleur qui m'avait sauté aux yeux quelques secondes plus tôt. Je la vis du coin de l'œil. Mais mes espoirs furent de nouveau anéantis puisque ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un T-Shirt bronze porté par une dame obèse. Le fait que cette couleur était aussi bien trop commune pour ne serait-ce que ressembler à celle des cheveux d'Edward m'attrista encore plus.

Je regardai furtivement l'horloge. Trente seconde avant la fin de ma vie. Mais pour moi, c'était très loin d'être fini. Mon nouveau plan était de suivre Edward. Pas dans l'ombre où il se cachait, mais dans l'au-delà. J'étais prête à m'aventurer dans l'inconnu, tant et aussi longtemps qu'Edward était à mes côté.

Mais Dieu aimait bien me contrarier parce que c'est à ce moment que je vis un autre éclair de bronze. Un homme d'une beauté éblouissante traversait gracieusement la foule. Ses cheveux bronze miroitaient même dans l'ombre et le chagrin plâtrait sur son visage. Le gouffre dans mon cœur se rouvrit encore une fois, sachant que j'avais causé la douleur sur sa délicate et parfaite façade.

J'en avais assez de ce rêve éblouissant. Je sautai de la corniche et commençai à pousser les gens de la foule en gardant un œil inquiet sur l'horloge. La plupart des visages devant lesquels je passais restaient sous le choc ou exprimaient de la colère envers moi pour avoir ruiné une photo en passant devant l'appareil ou parce que je les avais bousculés. Je m'en fichais royalement. On pouvait reprendre une photo. Mais Edward parti, qui serait là pour reprendre mon cœur? Personne. Et je ne serais plus là moi-même pour vivre cela.

Je courrais plus vite que je n'aurais cru pouvoir courir dans une foule. Il semblait y avoir moins de gens et le petit tunnel humain entre Edward et moi s'élargissait. L'espoir me parcouru toute entière alors que je réalisais que je pouvais encore le sauver. Tout finirait bien. C'était comme cela que ça devait se passer.

_**Dong**_

J'entendis l'horloge sonner au-dessus de moi, signalant joyeusement le milieu de la journée, brisant mon propre silence et ma concentration.

Ma course semblait s'allonger devant mes yeux. Plus j'accélérais, plus il me paraissait loin. Je pris conscience de cela alors que j'avais parcouru la moitié du chemin, au moment exact où l'horloge sonna midi. La peur s'empara alors de mon corps en entier et une poussée d'adrénaline courut dans mes veines. J'allais de plus en plus vite pour arriver jusqu'à lui à temps.

Edward était maintenant à dix pieds de l'endroit où l'ombre rencontrait la lumière pour ensuite disparaître. La dépression était évidente sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés pendant que j'essayais de le rejoindre. Même immobile comme une gargouille, il était magnifique. Tellement magnifique. Plusieurs passants admiraient, eux aussi, son incroyable beauté immobile et parfaite. Lentement, un sourire illumina son visage et il ouvrit les yeux. Même vu de loin, cet homme m'éblouissait toujours. Prenant tout son temps, comme pour combattre sa nature rapide pendant un court moment, Edward avança vers le soleil qui embrassait le pavé sous le ciel bleu. Le sourire se voyait dans son regard; je remarquai dans ses yeux des larmes qui ne pourraient jamais tomber. Malgré tout, il gardait son sourire.

- Bella, murmura Edward, comme s'il ne parlait qu'à moi.

La distance entre lui et moi était encore grande. Entendre sa voix après des mois de souffrance et de torture était un bonheur sans limite. J'accélérai le pas. Je criais son nom, mais mes cris furent vite étouffés par le son d'un autre coup de l'horloge. Je voulais pleurer de peur de perdre mon Edward. Une autre partie de moi sautait de joie au son de sa voix que j'avais retrouvé. Deux pôles opposés que je n'avais pas besoin de satisfaire avant d'être dans ses bras, aussi loin que possible du soleil. Forks et les nuages me manquaient plus que tout.

Il souriait toujours avec ces larmes prisonnières dans ses yeux; si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais pu croire qu'elles allaient couler. Il m'aimait. Il irait jusqu'au bout de la Terre pour moi et j'en ferais autant pour lui. C'était comme si la place n'était plus bondée. Je pouvais voir Edward plus clairement et j'espérais qu'il pouvait maintenant me voir aussi. Mon cœur tituba d'être à nouveau plein de vie.

La tour de l'horloge cessa de sonner et je gagnais du terrain. Il ne restait que qu'une douzaine de mètres, je crois. Dans quelques secondes, mes bras resserreraient leur étreinte autour de son cou. Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était l'espace qui me séparait d'Edward.

Un éclat de rouge apparut devant mes yeux; une écharpe. L'écharpe glissait devant moi à mi-chemin de la fin du labyrinthe. Le vent qui avait pincé mes joues quelques minutes auparavant souffla de nouveau sur moi, son froid glaçant douloureusement ma nuque. Mais en ce moment, la brise était dans une impasse et le foulard se posait sur mes yeux pour m'aveugler. Je retirai vite l'écharpe de mes yeux et cherchait encore une fois Edward. Je le discernai immédiatement; il avait atteint le bord de l'ombre. Son visage montrait de la peur et de la détermination. Le mien devait sans doute refléter la terreur et l'appréhension.

_**THUD**_

Mon pied, dans une tentative pour changer de direction après avoir été distraite par l'écharpe rouge, se prit dans le sac de caméra d'un passant. En une seconde, j'étais jetée au sol, sans avoir le temps de mettre mes mains devant pour amortir le choc. Je dévalai vers l'avant avec tant de force et de vitesse que, quand mes épaules entrèrent en contact avec le pavé, une douleur intense se répandit dans mon corps et revint dans son épicentre. La chute m'avait étourdie. Il devint plus difficile de respirer pendant quelques secondes. La surprise devait se voir sur mon visage. J'étais complètement sous le choc d'être tombée.

Je repris finalement mes esprits et ma tête arrêta de tourner. Edward. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Dans un soudain acte de maladresse, j'avais oublié la vie que je devais sauver.

Il était là. Ses chaussures touchaient de bord de la limite entre l'ombre et le soleil. Une falaise dans laquelle il était près à plonger, dans la radieuse lumière du jour qui devant laquelle il se tenait. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, si serein que s'en était contre nature, et un demi-sourire reposait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était maintenant, dans toute sa gloire. La volonté de mourir avait pris le dessus sur sa stature et sa présence gracieuse. Mais malgré cela, je n'avais jamais vu une scène aussi horrible; une belle créature prête à marcher dans la mort pour un visage ordinaire. Un bien simple Jane Eyre*. Moi.

Je me levai le plus vitre possible, mais fut saisie d'une douleur étourdissante dans l'épaule et d'un engourdissement dans les jambes qui me fit retomber par terre. Mes chevilles étaient apparemment encore emmêlées dans lanière du sac sur lequel j'étais maladroitement tombée. J'étais trop effrayée pour me préoccuper du sac. En si peu de temps, Edward aurait facilement pu traverser la limite de soleil et tout le chemin que j'avais fait n'aurait servi à rien. Je commençai à parler, mais ma voix était tellement rauque à cause du vent qu'un seul petit son retentissait dans mes poumons. Je me sentais comme une fillette prise au piège dans une voiture pendant un accident sur la route; je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de rester assise et attendre l'impact mortel du désastre qui fonçait sur moi.

- Bella. Ma vie. Mon âme, murmura-t-il.

Le creux dans ma poitrine s'agrandit de nouveau si s'était encore possible. La douleur dans mon épaule était minuscule comparée au déchirement qui prenait mon cœur. Rien n'était pire que cela. Sauf peut-être de ne pas pouvoir attirer l'attention d'Edward.

Lentement, comme pour être très précis dans le petit geste qui entraînerait sa mort, Edward souleva son pied à quelques centimètres du sol et fit traverser sa jambe de l'autre côté de la ligne. Immédiatement, un légère brillance traversa le tissu du jeans qu'il portait; pas aussi prononcée que de la peau nue, mais assez pour que quelqu'un le remarque. Du coin de l'œil, je vis des vêtements noirs; un léger mouvement de tête et j'aperçus les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre, des manteaux épais sur le dos, leur concentration fixée sur mon cher Edward. Je regardai à gauche et en vis trois de plus. Ils semblaient tous attendre qu'Edward entre complètement dans la lumière. Ils étaient tous prêts à bondir quand le moment serait venu.

Mes pensées criaient. Alors que mon état physique était immobile, mes émotions étaient tout sauf stables. Comme je voulais son nom! Mais mon corps ne répondait plus aux supplications de mon cerveau, ma voix non plus. Et mes jambes engourdies ne pouvaient trouver la force de me lever du sol pavé. La seul réponse que ma carapace me donnait face à la situation était la quantité incroyable de larmes qui s'échappait de mes yeux pour couler en grosses goutes sur mes joues. Avec toute ma volonté, je m'éclaircis la gorge et ouvris ma bouche desséchée en tendant mon cou brûlé par le soleil vers le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Edward. Arrête, criai-je d'une voix rauque.

Le bas gémissement de ma voix ne sembla pas faire beaucoup de chemin…

Mais il se tourna. Son regard exprimait le choc quand ses yeux topaze croisèrent les miens, d'un brun humide de larmes. Le courant électrique qui m'avait tant manqué, ces derniers mois sans lui, me parcourut avec une force incroyable. Si je n'étais pas déjà au sol, l'énergie de ce regard m'aurait sans doute renversée. Un sourire de soulagement et de joie apparut sur son visage, et aussi surement sur le mien. Pendant un moment, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Des minutes passèrent avent que je me rende compte que j'étais toujours couchée par terre. Edward, aussi immobile qu'une statue, n'avait pas retiré sa jambe légèrement scintillante de la lumière. Je lui soufflai un «je t'aime» et son sourire s'élargit. Tout aurait pu mal tourner ce jour-là et cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il était vivant et qu'il me souriait comme cela.

Mon corps en entier parut fondre de soulagement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les hommes en cape relâcher un peu leur position d'attaque. Un sourire éclairait mon visage. Il ne semblait pas non plus vouloir disparaître pour le moment.

Mais le destin n'était jamais facile. Le destin défiait toujours l'amour. Notre amour.

Ce qui fit tout échouer apparut derrière Edward. Une foule de touristes avec des caméras en main commencèrent à rivaliser pour avoir une meilleure vue de la tour de l'horloge alors que le soleil se positionnait directement au-dessus du monolithe. La vue était merveilleuse. Bientôt, une masse de cris s'ensuivit et les gens commencèrent à se pousser.

Un coude entra en jeu et fit tituber Edward, trop surpris pour réagir, son équilibre déjà précaire. La jambe déjà dans le soleil fut rejointe par le reste de son corps et son pied brisa un pavé, provoquant ainsi un bruit de fracas. Les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et des hoquets de surprise emplirent la place publique.

Edward brillait de mille feux dans la lumière du soleil, éblouissant. En dessous de lui se trouvait les morceaux de ce qui étaient avant une pierre du pavé. Il n'en restait que des gravats. L'horreur se fit voir sur son visage parfait quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Les figures légèrement détendues dans le noir, quelques minutes plutôt, était maintenant en pleine action, faisant rapidement leur chemin à travers l'ombre et une vitesse presque anormale, mais pas assez pour que les passants s'en rendent compte.

Pendant ce temps, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'homme qui étincelait au milieu de la place. Le choc et l'émerveillement était dans tous les regards.

Je commençais à me sentir étourdie. Le brouillard s'était créé dans mon esprit alors que l'impossible arrivait. Ma capacité de courir et de crier était réduite à néant au point où nous en étions. Le choc prenait lentement le contrôle de mon corps.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer vers l'ombre par la jambe. Je levai les yeux pour trouver Alice, les yeux pleins de larmes impossibles à libérer et le désespoir palpable sur son visage. Elle avait vu ce qui allait ce produire. L'immense tristesse dans ses yeux plus que mille mots, mais elle racontait la fin d'Edward. La fin de ma vie.

- Je suis désolée, Bella. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, couina Alice.

La douleur de son expression était difficile à avaler.

- Non, murmurai-je.

Presque instantanément, j'eus un élan d'énergie. J'essayai de dégager ma jambe de la main d'Alice pour me ruer vers Edward. Mais je n'avais aucune chance contre sa prise d'acier. Alice me ramena entièrement dans l'ombre. C'était comme si elle savait aussi que j'essaierais de me libérer. Des sanglots asséchés la parcourraient alors qu'elle me retenait toujours d'une main tremblante. Mes pleurs étaient tout sauf secs et la douleur dans ma poitrine semblait entretenir ce cri de mon cœur qui secouait tout mon être.

Presque aveuglément, je commençai à crier. Crier pour Edward, crier pour nous. Pour que les Volturi s'arrêtent – ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la mienne. Ma stupide faute. Si j'avais été un tant soit peu moins maladroite, il serait en sécurité, avec moi, dans mes bras. Alice me tenait contre sa poitrine et me berçait d'avant en arrière, essayant de me calmer, mais cela ne changeait rien. Je me débattais. Le trou nouvellement recreusé dans ma poitrine m'avait dotée d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas pendant que je frappais et que je luttais contre elle. Ce n'était toujours pas assez pour briser son emprise sur moi.

La douleur qui s'était calmée seulement quelques secondes auparavant me reprit de nouveau. Cette douleur était pire que toutes celles que j'avais déjà endurées dans ma vie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un m'avait ouverte sans anesthésie et arrachais de mon cœur tout ce qu'il lui restait de vie. Mes mains entourèrent ma poitrine, comme si mes bras seraient suffisants pour me garder en un seul morceau et m'empêcher de me briser en miettes. Ce n'était, en fait, d'aucune utilité.

- EDWARD! NON! sanglotai-je.

Nos yeux se trouvèrent encore une fois et le cri dans ma tête continua d'alimenter une sensation de brouillard dans mon esprit. Les larmes tombaient de mon menton comme d'une fontaine sans fin.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais, Bella. Pour toujours et à jamais. Je te le promets, mon amour, cria Edward, sa voix toujours cassée.

C'était la seule et unique fois où j'avais entendu de l'imperfection dans sa voix. Il semblait au bord des larmes; il savait se qui allait se passer aussi bien qu'Alice et moi. Il commença à avancer vers nous. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire plus d'un pas, un silhouette noire fonça sur lui et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Un par un, les hommes en cape sautèrent sur Edward et couvrirent son corps étincelant d'un châle noir.

- Bella, cria-t-il.

Bella…

Bella…

Ses cris rongèrent toute mon énergie. Mais je fixais toujours mon regard sur mon amour. Peu importe l'horreur de ce qui était en train de se produire, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon attention de cette scène. C'était comme un accident de train. Je savais que cette image me hanterait toute ma vie, mais je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs. Si je tournai les yeux, je ne pourrais croire que c'était réel. Au point où nous étions, les airs éblouis de la foule s'étaient transformés en regards apeurés et en visages emplis de doutes depuis que les hommes en cape étaient apparus. Les cris et les pas pressés faisaient échos sur les pavés alors que la foule s'enfuyait de la place publique. Je n'étais que très peu consciente du chaos qui régnait, inconsciente de mes propres cris même.

Dans mes derniers instants de lucidité, tout ce que je pouvais entendre, c'était mon nom. Les cris qui retentissaient dans ma tête avaient été remplacés par le ténor d'Edward qui criait mon nom encore et encore. Ma vue commença à se brouiller, les ténèbres tentaient de m'envahir. Les efforts d'Edward pour se libérer étaient vains. Les silhouettes étaient trop fortes et trop nombreuse pour qu'Edward puisse les battre.

Trop tôt, la couverture noire commençait à recouvrir son corps. D'abord ses jambes, puis sa taille. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais le regard plongé dans ses yeux d'un profond topaze miellé. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'angoisse dans ses yeux. Malgré l'horreur de ce qui venait de se produire, il y avait quand même un éclat à peine perceptible de compréhension et de vivacité dans le regard d'Edward. Ses bras furent maintenus derrière son dos et attachés, puis bientôt recouverts par drap noir.

C'est à ce moment que je perdis toute notion du temps. Je n'avais même pas conscience de la présence d'Alice à côté de moi, son corps tremblant. J'oubliai les gens qui s'enfuyaient par le portail. Le soleil brillant dans le ciel et ma nuque maintenant toute rouge ne faisait plus, même pas vaguement, partie de mes préoccupations.

Seuls le visage d'Edward et sa voix qui criait mon nom me restaient en tête. Mon esprit semblait mémoriser ses traits parfaits.

Sa mâchoire. Son nez. Ses cheveux en bataille. Ses oreilles. Ses lèvres. Son visage angulaire et ses pommettes hautes.

- Je suis tellement désolé, lis-je sur ses lèvres avant que le tissu ne recouvre son visage.

Ses yeux. C'est la dernière chose que je vis avant que la couverture ne le recouvre complètement. Ces deux topazes profondes s'implantèrent dans mon âme. Je l'entendais toujours dire mon nom, un murmure à présent, et je sentis quelqu'un me soulever du sol et partir. Mais je n'aurais pas pu dire qui c'était. Je ne savais plus rien.

Il n'y avait que lui. Et moi. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Les ténèbres prirent le dessus et je perdis ce qu'il me restait de conscience.

**OOO(((((((()))))))))OOO**

**Ne vous découragez pas de lire cette fic seulement parce que le premier chapitre semble un peu déprimant. Je ne veux vendre aucun punch, alors je ne ferai que dire que, même dans les moments les plus sombres de cette histoire, il faut garder en tête qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, aussi mince soit-il. Non, ce n'est PAS un jacob/bella. En fait, l'auteur déteste Jacob. C'est un EDWARD/BELLA (donc on ne peut pas faire disparaître complètement Edward!!). Vous verrez…**

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise. Il se peut que je jongle un peu entre cette fic et mon autre traduc (Je suis le silence). Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster souvent, mais je ne peux rein garantir. **Continuez de lire cette histoire. Elle peut paraître un peu déprimante, mais la fin et la suite en valent la peine. **Et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué à quel point c'est bien écrit (sinon, c'est que j'ai mal traduit…). Et dire qu'un des DEUX auteurs est un garçon. Plutôt rare non. Juste pour cela, c'est déjà intéressant de lire cette fic.

_* Jane Eyre : personnage du roman Jane Eyre, de Charlotte Brontë. Je l'ai lu et j'ai adoré. Belle histoire d'amour entre une jeune et simple gouvernante sans attrait et le protecteur de son élève, riche et beau. Leur amour repose sur la passion de leurs deux âmes, si semblables et différentes à la fois. Le gars s'appelle Edward et Stephenie Meyer s'en serait un peu inspiré pour notre Edward. Mais Bella n'est pas vraiment inspirée de Jane, sauf peut-être son aversion pour les cadeaux. Charlotte Brontë est la sœur de la femme qui a écrit les Hauts de Hurlevent. Ce sont deux romans que j'ai vraiment beaucoup appréciés._


End file.
